Actor to Be: A Fitting Moment
by Infinitis
Summary: A Fitting Moment between an Actress-to-Be and her Modiste. The young actress sits albeit in a frozen state of anxiousness on Yamabuki Mikan 's bed... and in her nickers. Short but sweet one-shot. From the "Shall We Date: Actor To Be" otome game. Rated T for an agitated 'f' bomb at the end and suggestive themes. Your thoughts, not mine. ;D


I want this to be short and sweet. A simple dedication to the character who tore my heart into pieces out of a realization...That realization being that he is not real and that boys that sweet and considerate are truly the Prince Charming girly-girls will very rarely, only by a miracle, will be able to meet.

**A Fitting Moment** _between an Actress-to-Be and her Modiste_.

The young Actress sits albeit in a frozen state of anxiousness on Yamabuki Mikan's bed... and in her nickers.

She is shielded by his argyle sheets, over her head and around thin folded legs. Mikan-kun gazes through his street fashion magazines. Being so young, yet so passionate, the nervous girl on the bed smiles softly at his enduring heart. The girl unconsciously lets her memory travel to their first 'date'. Noises from a walk-in closet quickly brings back her focus to the task at hand.

'I must remember to pay Mikan-kun back for the materials.' But how could she be able to return the cost of her School Outfit when there isn't a penny to her name? A grunt and a sigh lets off a bit of her guilt. 'Thats right. I only have my school grant money, but i can't reach into it...And I'd rather not ask mom at home...' Her workload at the academy gave her no time to make some extra cash. Yet, that is how her grant became such a blessing not only to the actress to be but also to her low-income family...but visiting Mikan at his family's duplex reminds her that he is no exception to the general belief that the students of the academy are...very well off.

Suddenly a feeling of shame overcomes the girl, getting lost in her thoughts on how much of a deep crevice of social difference lays between her life and her most precious friend. The lithe, orange-haired boy comes out of his walk-in closet with a bin of sewing supplies.

Mikan-kun is relieved with letting go of his heavy load on the western bed, leaning over the plastic bin with fabric peeking out over the edge. He turns to the bundle of argyle sheets on his bed. He smiles knowing what was hidden underneath.

"Want to see a magic trick?" he asked, lifting the part of sheets covering the head of actress-to-be.

Her face was in a deep blush before he uncovered her head. Mikan quietly chuckles at how awkward she must feel...but it truly proves to him how much she trusts him.

'I can only handle this for so long, so this has to be cut short...' He begins to blush as well.

"What kind of trick...?"

The boy reverses his steps slowly from the bed, holding onto the girl's gaze. Close to the bed is what looks to be like a small door half hidden behind a heavy curtain. He takes out a skeleton key from his pant pocket. Yet, a he is almost done turning the lock, his blood orange eyes turn back to the argyle bundle. "Do you want to guess whats behind it?"

The girl felt a bit shocked at his sudden inquiry.

"I'm getting a blank, sorry." She nervously laughed at her response. In actuality, she had about to ask him if there was a garden beyond the little door...

So much like the one in Alice in Wonderland...

Yes, she definitely felt a bit at a loss of how topsy-turvy her experience with Magnolia Academy has been, but more so with the wonderlandish relationship between her and Mikan... speaking of tricks...

The latch in the lock sprung to release a folded contraption, revealing an iron sewing machine on a makeshift table. "This model of 'Singer' was given to me by my grandmother. My dad put this little room together so that it would't get damaged. And-!"

He stopped in the middle of his thoughts, so he must have seen her face or at least seen the damage done to his covers.

'I must be an idiot, getting emotional so suddenly.' Her heart felt like it was about to break into pieces. 'This has to be a dream. How can anyone like HIM exist in reality. How can anyone like him exist... for me? Can I even ask for that? I know its selfish of me...but I can't help but WANT it so BADLY...I don't deserve...'

Vulnerability consumes the very essence of her heart, painfully squeezing her chest so that she could barely recover from her state. This lowly, raw and shattered actress-to-be holds the sheets tighter as if to in futile hold together those broken pieces.

Mikan stood agape. Then. He quietly walks to her, hearing her small muffled apologies. His own hands could barely reach out to her at this moment.

"...I c-can't be-believe..."

Animosity cuts across his heart and his eyes turn dark with cynicism.

'Is this it? Is this still about me dressing in the girl's uniform? Can she not get over that shock after all?' Right when the boy was about to give his two cents, his patience with this chick running thin-

Damp fingers collided with his own, awkwardly, not wanting to let him go.

"The day I was sick before the performance, I had a vivid dream about you..."

She confessed her dream and the way she felt towards him before the day of their academy's big performance. Her reason behind her text, 'I miss you, too'. Since then, since both accepting each other's feelings, it had all felt like a dream to her. How could this be even real? She had lost even the hope of receiving his admiration back, his admiration not as a girl would give but as a man to his lover. This actress-to-be now understands the weight of their relationship, but she is sorry...sorry for hear heart's selfishness...All that he has done for her, how can he even be, how can she even live within a world where he is...

After much blubbering through salty sheets and mucusy mouth sounds, Mikan let go of the girl's hands.

'God, I blew it again! What if he hides his true self from me again-?"

Coarse tissues stuff the front of her face, held by a strong hand latched to the bridge of her nose. Then, steadily, an encompassing feeling of warmth surrounds her figure. The girl could feel a heavy head leaning on the top of her head's right side. "Blow," she hears muffled through the sheets.

She thankfully reaches out to the warm hand holding her tissues, laughing a little inside without knowing why, and obediently let all of her congestion out in a single lungful. Afterwards, her vision sparkled with a lightheaded feeling. She leaned closer to the form beside her to steady her mind.

"I can see you're troubled, my princess."

Without a second thought, she lifts her arms out of her entrapment in jerk-ish progressions, and embarrassingly huffs at the boy beside her. "DON'T SAY THOSE KIND OF FLUFFY THINGS! It makes this feeling worse."

Red all across her cheeks. Mikan bursts into an uncontrollable fit of laughter.

"What should I do, then?"

"..."

A mischievous smile grows as a thought forms in his mind. Once again he embraces her, only now without her barrier, free and bare.

"When I see you, I want to hold you..."

The girl's eye's opened wide in shock, muttering to herself, "...that's from my dream..."

He leans in closer to her, the image of her red face and red eyes burrowing into his memory.

"...and this."

A gentile and warm caress on her lips.

"Guess who tried to call you on that day when you were sick...and you even picked up..."

... Arms flying, fists teasingly pounding on a laughing chest

"You're totally fucking unreal!"

Mikan never really got around to making the uniform for the actress-to-be, but he acted as Modiste in other ways...good lord...

FIN

Happy Ending?

Well, thats off my chest! I'm not at all a good writer, so thank you for bearing with this silly fluff. Modiste is a classic, fashion term for dressmaker. I can see Mikan's character growing up and being all swanky-dandy! 3 3 xDD ok, thats 'nuff said... Tootles! ~Faithy


End file.
